~*Little Angel*~
by Beth-Star
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER TWO NOW UP!! Angel investigations is having a bit of a downsize. well actualy a LOT of a downsize, and Angel is NOT happy! R+R Please!!!
1. OH CWAP!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me!!  
  
Season: Set in season 3 after Billy. (So I don't have to bother with writing about Conner! Ahahah!)  
  
Feedback: Yes please!!!! So then my story can be less sucky!  
  
Pairing: G/F possibly W/F and lots of C/A! Cordy &Angel 4 eva!!!  
  
Notes: my first fanfic so don't be cruel!! Hopefully it will be funny1  
  
P.S. I know kiddie fanfics have been done before, but mine is set in Angel so there!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Little Angel*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Teaser  
  
  
  
In a Dark alley, there is a young woman walking home. Suddenly, a big scary, ugly demon attacks her! (Surprise surprise) Angel jumps down from the rooftop, black duster flying and starts to kick some big scary, ugly demon butt. Then though, a figure in an Armani suit steps around the corner, surrounded by some burly army type men with nasty looking tranqlizer guns.  
  
'Hello Angel.' Says Lilah smiling.  
  
'Oh great.' Mutters Angel  
  
After which he gets attacked by al the burly army men.  
  
  
  
**Black out**  
  
  
  
Angel's bedroom, we hear a young voice from the lobby calling up.  
  
'Hello, Is anyone here?'  
  
This wakes up Angel, so he sits up and throws of his quilt, then realises he's five. And in the cutes baby voice imaginable  
  
'Ohw, cwap'  
  
  
  
**Theme tune**  
  
  
  
In the lobby of the hyperian there are five children, aged around five or six sat around the reception desk; A little boy in street clothes with a shaven head, a quiet little girl with long brown pigtails in a pinafore sat reading a book. Another boy with light brown hair, and little glasses. Also reading a book on the desk, wearing tweed trousers. and a girl with curly brown hair, sat arms folded, and legs dangling over the edge of the desk wearing a sparkly dress and a cardigan with patent boots.  
  
The girl in pigtails looks up from her book and sighs.  
  
'There's nothing on what's happened In any of tha weird and wonderful spell's books Wesley.' she says in a Texan accent  
  
'Well I wouldn't exactly call it wonderful,' said the girl in the sparkly dress, 'Angel is sooow totally going to freak out when he gets back'  
  
at that moment the most sulky, five year old boy you could possibly imagine walks down the stairs, in typical, mini-sized Angel clothes and a way too big leather coat.  
  
'Well Cordy your wite abowt dat. And du wowst fing is, dat my cowt doesn't even fit me.' He said with a pout, and sat down on the bottom of the stairs, staring at the floor with big brown puppy dog eyes.  
  
The boy with the shaved head started to giggle.  
  
'WOT IS IT?' said little Angel, glaring at Gun.  
  
Little Gun tried to stop giggling.  
  
'Well Angel, you just sound.well..so...  
  
'Cute' laughed little Cordy in hysterics  
  
'CUTE!!??!!' yelled little angel, which would have sounded quite scary if he hadn't have been so darn adorable!  
  
'don't worry, Angel' said little Cordy still giggling. 'at least you have to worry about people trying to stake you or anything now, your way too sweet!!'  
  
Little Angel gave her another adorable scowl and went back to sulking.  
  
Black out 


	2. GRRRR!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me!!  
  
Season: Set in season 3 after Billy. (So I don't have to bother with writing about Conner! Ahahah!)  
  
Feedback: Yes please!!!! So then my story can be less sucky!  
  
Pairing: G/F possibly W/F and lots of C/A! Cordy &Angel 4 eva!!!  
  
Notes: my first fanfic so don't be cruel!! Hopefully it will be funny1  
  
P.S. I know kiddie fanfics have been done before, but mine is set in Angel so there!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Little Angel*~  
  
RECAP  
  
The gang is still trying to figure out how they all have been turned into kids, and little Angel is still sulking. (sweetly!!)  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The lobby of the Hyperian. Little Wesley looks up from his book, (which happens to be about twice as big as him!) and starts to talk to the whole group.  
  
'I think that we can probably all decide that this is some sort of a spell done by Wolfram and Hart to stop Angel interfering with their schemes.' He stated in a polite English accent.  
  
'Well duh' said little Cordy getting down from the desk (with a bit of trouble as it was much taller than her.) 'It's actually working too, Angel wouldn't stand a chance against any demons right now.'  
  
'Or even a old lady with a walking stick.' Decided little Fred  
  
'fank you fwed' muttered little Angel  
  
'Sorry Angel' she said embarrassed, 'but at tha moment it's, probably true'  
  
'Less he's still got all his vamp powers' said little Gun ' See if ya can vamp out'  
  
Little Angel bit his bottom lip, 'erm.. I'm not sure if I can, I can't qwite wemember how to do it.'  
  
'Well usually ya just get all Grrr!! Ya know?' questioned little Fred  
  
'grrr?' questioned little Angel.  
  
'You should really try' said little Wesley 'We might have to fight, if our normal nights in are anything to go by.'  
  
'Ow-kay' said little Angel, 'i'll give it a gow.'  
  
He closed his eyes and concentrated very hard, then jumped up in the air waving his arms and yelled  
  
'GRRRR!!!!!!'  
  
Causing little Fred to scream in shock, and little Gun and Cordy to burst into peals of laughter.  
  
Little Angel looked very dismayed, 'Ow no, it didn't work.'  
  
'Well you still managed to scare Fred' giggled little Gun, who then got a glare from Little Fred and Angel.  
  
'Hummm. That's very interesting' Pondered little Wesley lifting up his too- big glasses. 'If you aren't a vampire, then you, are yourself, a good 240 years ago, yet you can still remember being Angel in 2002. Which is quite odd. He said in a cute, yet posh accent.  
  
'Unless ist just temporary' said little Fred (at which little Angel smiled) 'Tha memories, I mean. Not the spell.' (at which little Angel's face dropped.)  
  
'Oh gawd, none of you will want to know me when I was five, I was the most stuck-up self-centred brat you could ever meet!' laughed little Cordy  
  
'Well at least you didn't live in the 16th centooawy!' moaned little Angel. And went back to sulking, sweetly, again! 


End file.
